


Emily and Olives

by julietRichan



Series: TheAdventuresoftheStarkTwins [20]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Food, Gen, Olives, Strange combinations of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietRichan/pseuds/julietRichan
Summary: Emily loves olives. Like really really really loves olives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not brit-picked and definitely not beta'd

Emily had a thing for olives. Green or black, canned or fresh, pit or no, she would eat them all. 

Now, for most people it would be normal. Olives on pizza and salad are normal. Olives in every pasta dish... not so much, but still considered “normal”. Olives in crepes and traditional pastries however... 

Zac often wondered if his twin was perpetually pregnant. Olives on ice cream! And at 2 in the morning. It was weird, even for their family. 

As they grew up, the cravings toned down; but they would often make an appearance at the most inopportune moments. Such as when Alec and James were at the house watching a movie.

Emily looked over at Zac in the middle of the movie. Silently telling him she would be back, Emily stood up and went into the kitchen. James and Alec didn't pay any attention to her until Emily returned with a bow filled with olives covered in caramel. 

“Uhh Em?” Alec raised an eyebrow at the bowl.

Emily shrugged, taking a huge bite of her strange concoction. 

Zac sighed, “Again?”

“It's goood.” Emily said around her olives. 

The men wisely said nothing. 

XXXSTXXX

Two days later, Alec and Emily were shopping in the open air market that was in walking distance from Stark House.

“Olives!” Emily squealed. She rushed over to the stall selling olives. Alec laughed, following along at a more sedate pace. They ended up getting two jars of green and one jar of mixed. 

“Why do you like olives so much?” Alec asked while they were walking back to the house.

Emily shrugged, “When I lived in Malibu, Happy, that's my dad's driver, would pick up some fresh olives from the market when ever he could. During the dark year the only person who treated me normally was Happy. He would bring me olives and let me eat them on my own.” Emily looked down, “Olives were one of the few thing I could eat blind.”

Alec draped his arm over Emily’s shoulders, pulling her closer to his side. “Well, you may eat olives with things that don't belong anywhere near olives but James, Q and I still like you.”

Emily smiled, “Thanks Alec.”

“No problem Em.”

XXXSTXXX

Three weeks later saw Emily sitting on the kitchen counter eating olives and ice cream at 2 in the morning. Alec walked in, saw his girlfriend, then about-faced and walked out. 

“I'm not pregnant!” She called out to his retreating back.

Alec tripped. Emily laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I have no idea if they sell olives at farmer's markets in London but this is my world so they do now!


End file.
